


Badass mother-

by emmaface



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Fluff, pregnant beca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaface/pseuds/emmaface
Summary: A series of one shots based around Beca being pregnant.Pure fluff in the form of a majorly pregnant badass DJ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in the same universe as what to expect from your wife when you're expecting so will feature Charlie! 
> 
> These are just a few ideas that I had while working on it because the idea of stubbornly independent Beca being pregnant amuses me greatly and I am weak for fluffy baby fics! 
> 
> Full disclosure I wrote this on a boat at 1am!

Beca sat in the doctor's waiting room, her knee bouncing in a combination of nerves and excitement. Her mind drifted back to recall how she had ended up in this position.

_Beca grimaced as she watched Chloe groan and wince in pain as she strained to push to bring their baby girl into the world. Chloe's vice-like grip had long since cut off the circulation to her fingers but she was now passed the point of caring as she watched on helplessly at her wife's pain._

_"You're doing so good baby, you're almost done!" She smiled encouragingly at her wife when she took a quick break between pushes._

_Chloe just rolled her head around to look at Beca pitifully. She looked exhausted; her cheeks were red from the exertion of pushing and red hair clung to her swear damp forehead and neck._

_"Is there anything I can do for you baby?" Beca asked, wishing she could do something to ease the pain._

_"Yes! You can push out the next one!" the redhead huffed, her voice straining as the next contraction came and she resumed her pushing._

_"That sounds fair!" Beca agreed quickly, rubbing Chloe's back soothingly as her wife squeezed her hand._

Beca hadn't actually thought in that moment that two years later she would be the one going through the insemination process to add to their little family. To be fair she hadn't thought at all, she probably would have agreed to do anything for Chloe in that moment. But here they were two years later and Beca was the one who was pregnant.

"Mrs Beale-Mitchell?" Chloe squeezed her hand excitedly when the doctor called their name, her blue eyes sparkling as she smiled broadly at her wife. It felt strange to both of them, the feelings of nerves and excitement were so similar yet so completely different from the last time they were in this situation.

"So Beca, it's you turn this time then?" The doctor joked as the brunette jumped up onto the table.

"Apparently it's only fair," she rolled her eyes. The doctor chuckled as he prepped Beca for her ultrasound. She was only a few weeks pregnant so this appointment was just a quick check to see that everything looked normal and make absolutely certain there was in fact a baby growing inside the brunette.

"Alright, let's take a look at this little one then," the doctor mumbled to himself as he focused on the screen in front of him, moving the image around and searching for the best angle. He nodded when he saw the little dot of a foetus on the screen and was about to show the expectant mothers when something caught his eye. He frowned thoughtfully and began to move the wand again. Beca and Chloe noticed this and immediately shared a panicked look.

"What is it?" Beca asked urgently. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing wrong," he assured them quickly. "It's just-"

"What?" Chloe demanded, her hand gripping Beca's tightly fearing the worst.

"Well it would appear your little one has some company in there," he chuckled softly.

"What?" Beca and Chloe both spoke at the same time.

"You're having twins," he nodded, turning the screen towards them and showing them the two tiny foetuses.

Chloe actually squealed at the sight, her mouth open in shock and her eyes prickling with tears.

"Two?" Beca said incredulously. "There's two of them!"

The doctor nodded.

"Aren't you happy?" Chloe asked softly, her blue eyes finding Beca's and her heart dropping when her wife didn't appear to be as excited by the news as she was.

"No Chlo! Baby of course I'm happy," Beca insisted, not wanting Chloe to think for even a second that she wasn't delighted about the news their family would be adding a bonus member. "I'd just maybe be a bit happier about it if they didn't have to come out of me in seven months!"

Chloe laughed and so did the doctor. He'd seen many shocked reactions to the news of multiple births but this was definitely one of the funnier ones. He pressed some buttons on the monitor and the sound of two fast foetal heartbeats came from the speakers. This seemed to erase the shocked reaction from Beca's mind as she felt tears run down her cheeks. They're little family was about to get bigger; a little bigger than they originally anticipated but still she couldn't be happier. The couple exchanged teary smiles while the doctor printed them a few snapshots of the ultrasound and scheduled their next appointment.

"Twins!" Beca said, a combination of awe and fear in her voice, when they got into the car.

"I know," Chloe echoed the tone of Beca's voice. It was a big shock but definitely the best kind of surprise. "Charlie is going to flip!"

Initially they had been a little worried about Charlie's reaction to an addition to their family as she had a very possessive streak in her when it came to her Mama Beca. Fortunately though they had successfully managed to talk their two year old around on the notion of becoming a big sister and lately she had been very enamoured with the idea of having s sibling.

"Charlie?" Beca scoffed. "Aubrey is going to die!"

-

The couple drove to Aubrey and Stacie's house. They had asked the couple to babysit Charlie while they went to the doctors but they hadn't told them where they were going or why. No one had any idea the couple were even trying to get pregnant but had agreed to tell their best friends after the scan. Chloe's excitement grew as they neared the house; she couldn't wait to tell her best friend that pretty soon she'd have not one but two new aca-nieces or nephews. Aubrey opened the door when she saw the car pull up. Chloe had been pretty vague when she asked if they could watch Charlie for an hour and it was entirely out of character for her. Usually when they dropped Charlie off it was with a detailed plan of where they were going and what they were doing and how to contact them so the lack of details had her both curious and worried.

"Hey," she greeted the couple as they stepped into the house.

"Hey Bree! How was she?" Beca asked, moving to where their daughter sat on the living room floor playing with Legos.

"She was her usual wonderful self," the blonde smiled fondly.

"That's great," Chloe grinned, she couldn't keep the smile from her face after the news they'd just received. "Thanks for watching her."

"It was no trouble," Aubrey assured them. Charlie was a delight and she was always glad of some one on one time with her godchild. "Is everything alright? You didn't say why you needed me to babysit."

Chloe looked across the room to her wife and Beca gave her a smile and a nod. Chloe motioned for Aubrey to follow her into the kitchen where they wouldn't be overheard since they planned on telling Charlie later over a special dinner. Beca sat down on the floor beside her little girl and began helping her with whatever she was building.

"OH MY GOD!" Aubrey screeched barely two minutes after they disappeared into the kitchen. There was a moment of silence before the hurried sounds of footsteps on the stairs.

"What is it? What happened?" Stacie demanded when she reached the last step, her eyes darting around the room for the source of the commotion.

"It's nothing," Beca laughed at both Aubrey's reaction and Stacie's startled appearance. "Chloe just told your girlfriend she knocked me up."

"What? Seriously? Oh my god that's so great! I didn't even know you guys were-"

"WHAT?" Aubrey squealed again in a voice so loud Beca was certain the neighbours across the street had heard her.

"Oh, with twins," she added casually in response to Stacie's questioning look.

"Twins?!" She repeated, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in surprise! "Congratulations!"

"We should maybe go check she hadn't fainted," Beca frowned thoughtfully, looking at the kitchen door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures from the first few months of Beca's pregnancy. 
> 
> Just absolute fluff!

Chloe stopped in the doorway of their en suite bathroom and looked pityingly on the scene before her. Beca was curled around the toilet bowl with her head resting on the arm that leaner across the toilet seat. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head with the few strands that had fallen loose clinging to her sweat damp forehead. 

"How are you feeling baby?" she asked softly. 

All Beca could do to respond was groan. Over the last few days her morning sickness seemed to have kicked into high gear. In the beginning she had just mostly felt queasy and thrown up a handful of times but now she was constantly sick and struggling to keep anything down. 

"That bad huh?" Chloe cooed sympathetically. She stepped inside the bathroom and got to the floor beside her wife, holding out the mug in her hand to the small brunette. "Here, I made you this?" 

Beca reached out with the hand she wasn't leaning on and took the mug. She brought it to her lips and took a tentative sip, grimacing slightly at the taste. 

"I'm puking my guts up here and you thought a cup of warm mouthwash would make me feel better?" Beca huffed weakly. Chloe giggled softly. 

"It's peppermint tea! I know you don't like it but it helped me with my morning sickness," she explained, reaching out to brush the hair from her wife's forehead. The brunette poured but took another sip of the hot drink in the hope it would ease the nausea. 

"How the hell did you make it through like 14 weeks of this?" Beca grumbled, 

"I know it's rough baby and you're probably feeling it a lot more than I did considering there's two of them in there," she frowned sympathetically. "But it will pass soon and you can try the tea and a few other things to help. If it gets worse though we might have to go see the doctor." 

Beca nodded her agreement. The doctor had explained to them that with the increased hormone levels that came with twins she might feel some pregnancy symptoms more acutely and told them not to hesitate to get in touch if there were any problems. They sat together on the bathroom floor for a few more minutes while Beca had a few more sips of the peppermint tea. 

"How are you feeling now?" Chloe asked when it had been at least 15 minutes since Beca last threw up. 

"A little better," she nodded. "The tea is kind of stinky but it does seem to help." 

"Think you could try to eat some toast?" Chloe asked softly, leaning over and placing a tender kiss to her wife's temple. 

"I'm not sure but I guess I have to try," Beca chuckled feebly. "This whole eating for three would be a lot easier is these guys weren't making me feel sick all the time." 

"That will pass," Chloe laughed. "And knowing your appetite in a few weeks eating for three will be no trouble at all." 

Chloe stood up and held her hand out to help Beca up from the floor. She drew her into a tight hug and wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's waist as they walked from the bathroom to the bedroom. 

"Do you want to get back into bed and I'll bring your breakfast up to you?" Chloe offered sweetly. 

"No I want to get up," Beca shook her head, she loved her sleep but she hated being stuck in bed. 

"Ok then why don't you go wake Charlie and I'll get breakfast started?" She suggested giving her wife a quick kiss on the cheek when she agreed. 

-

Thursday evening Chloe was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Charlie sat in her booster seat colouring at the table. Beca was busy working in her home studio trying to get the latest track she was working on finished before dinner. She had made it her personal mission to clear her desk in the next two months so she could begin winding down and only working from home since the doctor had warned her that carrying twins would be hard on her body and she would start to tire easily. Chloe was stirring a pot of pasta when her wife stormed into the kitchen muttering furiously under her breath. 

"Problem babe?" Chloe asked with a smile. 

"I can't find my da-rn headphones!" She grumbled. "I swear! Things in this house just move of their own accord. I set them down one place and the next minute they're not there!" 

"Uh Becs," Chloe fought the amused smoke that threatened to creep onto her face. 

"No Chlo I swear I have checked every inch of my studio, the last place I left them and they are not there!" She insisted, her hands flying around as she gesticulated in anger. 

"I believe you," Chloe nodded and it stopped Beca in her tracks. 

"You do?" She asked incredulously, she had half expected a lecture on taking proper care of her things. "Do you know where my headphones are?" 

"Yep!" Chloe grinned as she crossed the kitchen to wrap her arms around her wife. "They're round your neck babe." 

"They're-" Beca looked down and seen the treacherous technology hanging from her neck and she scowled. Chloe could no longer hold back her laughter and she flung her head back and giggled heartily. 

"Pregnancy brain strikes again, huh?" 

"You would think, given that you've been through this yourself, you would be a little more sympathetic!" Beca pouted. 

"I think if I recall when I had particularly bad pregnancy brain you not only laughed but also tweeted about it," Chloe pointed out with one raised eyebrow. "I think you're getting off easy Mitchell!" 

"So now that I've found my missing headphones I'm going to get back to work," Beca changed the subject quickly. 

"Alright, dinner will be ready in half an hour!" Chloe smiled and kissed Beca quickly before returning her attention to the meal she had been preparing. 

-

"This is so unfair!" Beca huffed, flopping onto their bed like a child having a temper tantrum. "When you were this pregnant you were still able to wear your own clothes! It's fast getting to the point where sweatpants are the only thing that fits me." 

"Yeah but I was only carrying one baby, you're growing two in there so obviously you're going to get bigger quicker," Chloe reasoned, lying down on the bed beside her wife. Beca was only 14 weeks pregnant but she was already starting to show, her belly was swollen and rounded. "I told you to go maternity clothes shopping weeks ago." 

"I know, and I did look at maternity clothes but they're all awful. All boot cut jeans and flowery tops in bright colours, ugh!" Beca wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of having to wear any of that stuff. She didn't think that she should have to change the way she dressed just because she was pregnant. 

"I guess it's a good thing I thought ahead and bought some maternity clothes for you then isn't it?" Chloe smirked. 

"You what?" Beca's brow furrowed in confusion and her wife laughed. 

"Please Beca, I know you!" she rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd put off going shopping until something like this happened and I planned ahead."

Chloe crossed the room to the walk in closet and came out with her hand full of bags. She rifled through them then tossed something at Beca. "I think you'll be particularly fond of these!" 

"What the hell is it?" Beca frowned taking what appeared to be a scrap of black fabric out of the package. 

"It's an extender for your jeans," Chloe explained, tossing Beca's favourite black jeans at her. "It probably won't work for long considering you're having twins but it means you can still wear your favourite jeans for a little while, so long as you wear a long top." 

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best wife ever?" Beca grinned. 

"All the time," Chloe giggled. "But I never get tired of hearing you say it." 

Beca rummaged through the bags Chloe had brought out and found them to be full of acceptable maternity clothes; she wondered where the redhead had found them since everywhere she had looked sucked, then again she should know better by now than to question Chloe's shopping skills. She picked out a loose fitting but structured dark purple top. 

"Seriously Chlo, what would I do without you?" Beca shook her head as she struggled to pull on her boots around her swollen belly. 

"I honestly shudder to think," Chloe teased, holding out her hands to help her wife off the bed. "Now come on, it doesn't matter if you're pregnant Aubrey will still kill you for being late!" 

-

Beca was standing in the middle of the kitchen and for the life of her she could not remember what she was doing there. She looked around the room, hoping something might jog her memory but it remained blank. She huffed out a sigh and struggled to remember what she had been doing before she came into the kitchen. 

"Hey Becs?" Chloe called from the living room. 

"Yeah?" 

"What are you doing?" Chloe appeared in the doorway. 

"Nothing," Beca shrugged, not wanting to admit to having another bad episode of pregnancy brain. 

"Did you finish doing Charlie's hair?" Chloe asked, a smirk fighting the corners of her lips. 

"Yep!" Beca nodded, suddenly remembering that's what she had been doing before her kitchen related amnesia. 

"You sure about that?" Chloe but her lip but the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her amusement. She held out her hand, calling her daughter to them. 

"Yes I'm sure!" Beca rolled her eyes. "I did it before-" the rest of that sentence died on her lips when Charlie toddled into the kitchen. Beca grimaced when she saw that one half of her wavy red hair had been pulled into a pigtail while the other half still hung around her face. The little girl smiled at her mothers blissfully unaware there was something amiss. Chloe could no longer hold in her laughter when the look of realisation and mild shame crossed her wife's face. 

"Damn hormones!" Beca muttered grumpily under her breath. 

-

Saturday morning Chloe woke out and stretcher her arms out only to be greeted with empty space on Beca's side of the bed. She cracked her eyes open and frowned at the unoccupied space beside her. Beca loved her sleep so it was highly unusual for her to be up before Chloe, especially on a Saturday. She sat up stretched the sleepiness out of her muscles before throwing back the covers and heading off in search of her wife. She found the producer sitting on the couch in the living room with their two year old daughter cuddled into her side. Both girls were wearing headphones with a third set stretched over Beca's growing bump. Chloe smiled at the scene in front of her. Ever since Beca passed 19 weeks and the twins were able to hear she'd been playing music for them. They were listening to an old recording of the Bellas and Beca and Charlie were singing along softly, Beca grinning widely as the two year old tried to sing out the lyrics to the old Bangles song. 

"Hey," Beca smiled warmly at her wife when she spotted her, slipping her headphones around her neck. Next to her Charlie mirrored her mother's actions, smiling proudly at herself. 

"Morning!" Chloe greeted her girls with a hug and a kiss, settling on the couch beside Charlie. "What are you doing up so early?" 

"Well it seems your spawn are already favouring your sleeping habits!" Beca frowned but gently patted her bump. "They woke me up about an hour ago and then Charlie stirred so we thought we'd come down stairs and let you sleep. Then Charlie pants wanted to listen to some Bellas, didn't you?" 

"Yes!" She grinned and nodded. 

"I have to tell you the dynamic duo here already know their mommy's voice," Beca informed Chloe proudly. "They move like crazy every time you solo." 

"Really?" Chloe grinned, feeling her eyes prickle slightly with tears. 

"Yeah," Beca smiled softly at her. "I can't wait for you to be able to feel it." 

Chloe sniffed and blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes at the idea that the babies growing in Beca's belly already recognised her. "Since we're all up why don't we get dressed and go out for breakfast? We can get waffles!" 

"Yay! Waffles!" Charlie cheered bouncing excitedly in her seat. 

Beca nodded her agreement and Chloe carried Charlie off to get dressed. She watched as her wife and daughter disappeared up the stairs and sighed contentedly, her hand resting on her pregnant belly. She really did have the most amazing family and these twins were going to make it complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this was just gross fluff! The next update will have an actual plot...probably lol

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and if you have my prompts or Requests featuring pregnant Beca let me know!


End file.
